


staring into hell

by soggywaffle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, IM IN PAIN, SPOILERS FOR TOMMYS MARCH 1ST STREAM, Slight Disassociation, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), tommyinnit is not having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggywaffle/pseuds/soggywaffle
Summary: wavering between life and death, tommy reflects on his time on the SMP.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 219





	staring into hell

**Author's Note:**

> tw // choking , death , slight disassociation??
> 
> intentional lowercase !!

is _this what I lived for_

he cant breathe. he gasps for air, desperately scrabbling at the hands around his neck. his entire body h u r t s, bruised and bleeding and aching.

he thinks he understands what people mean when their life flashes before their eyes.

memories, of lmanburg and pogtopia and explosions and festivals and schlatt and wilbur and jack and niki and ranboo and sam and _tubbo_ flit through his mind, as if his brain is trying to run a _best of tommyinnit_ in the few seconds he has left.

_to be choked in a prison*_

he can feel the walls closing in as he tries to breathe, to fill his lungs with air. the hands around his neck constrict further and he thinks someone is talking to him but he cant hear them through the fog of panic clouding his mind.

he cant feel anything except for the pain coursing through his body and the cotton filling his head and the pain of broken fingernails that have been clawing and clawing at the obstruction around his airway

just when its all too much, sensations overwhelming with the urge to just b r e a t h e

theres calm.

_while staring into hell_

the rest of the world fades away, the cacaphony of noise surrounding him as he just s e e s.

sees reflection of light off of the clock, ticking slowly and constantly and unerringly.

sees the purple veins running through the obsidian in the walls, glowing and pulsing with a dim colored light.

sees the porcelain white mask that fills his nightmares all too often with a cold unmoving smiley face staring deep into his soul.

_theres something thats beautiful_

tommy feels fuzzy, floating and happy. the situation around him melts away until its just him and the lava, glowing and red and beautiful as it flows slowly down the front of the prison cell.

he remembers exile, watching the lava bubble underneath him as his feet hangs over the edge.

tommy wonders what it feels like. a warm hug, he thinks.

_being awake for my funeral_

he cant feel his hands anymore. his arms drop to his side, and distantly he thinks that might be a bad sign. his vision blurs and the cage spins as his eyes roll back.

he wonders how tubbo is doing. he hasnt gotten to see him much lately. probably because of that bastard ranboo. when he gets out of here, he’ll make sure to hang out with him more. maybe bully him a bit

a smudge of yellow enters his vision, and he can hear the distant humming of a tune. mellohi, he thinks. the crushing pressure he felt seconds (minutes? hours?) ago has disappeared, and he feels warm.

he cant wait to tell wilbur about the discs, and about how he beat this green bastard named dream. he cant wait to see technos face when he tells him about how he saved a country all by himself. he cant wait to see phils face when he tells him about all of the friends he’s made and all of the trouble hes caused with them.

he cant wait to go home.

_you can close the casket now_

**Author's Note:**

> *supposed to be toystore, but changed it to fit the vibe
> 
> song is black friday by starkid


End file.
